


Cold

by unsettled



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been a fool for those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

This is going to be a long night.

Because, really, he shouldn't have let any prisoner out, much less _this_ one. But he's always been a fool for those eyes, always been too easily taken in by words from those lips, even if they're utter nonsense.

Especially if they're utter nonsense, muttered against his lips, against his tongue, whispered like they mean everything into the hollow of his throat.

Which is why he doesn't stop himself from taking Tarrant to his own bed - and of course, he locks the door behind him, but he knows that won't stop Tarrant. He'd rather have one more night with Tarrant curled into him, hot and pale and there when he turns around, then be alone in cold sheets, while Tarrant is surrounded by cold metal.


End file.
